


雪兔组 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝚆

by Nozomi0329



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi0329/pseuds/Nozomi0329
Summary: 說起加里寧格勒，這塊天上雲霞鮮明絢麗的地方並不被伊萬偏愛。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	雪兔组 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝚆

*國擬  
_____  
說起加里寧格勒，這塊天上雲霞鮮明絢麗的地方並不被伊萬偏愛。一旦入夜，這裡的星星都像死了一樣，哪怕夜風撥撩雲團，流散的星點卻一個也不願展露活躍耀眼的身姿。不論是氣質還是味道，加里寧格勒和莫斯科差得太多了，所以他從未癡心妄想古樸的城市裡能見和莫斯科街頭一樣造型千奇百怪的華美燈飾於夜晚閃爍。  
嶄新的一天開始，黑暗褪去後取而代之的是一條橙黃和群青的雲彩填滿天空。伊萬在樓頂待了八小時，曦光破開雲層，照亮底下景物全貌。他仍跟四小時前天色最深的時候一樣，吸氣時閉眼，吐氣時睜眼，仿彿這裡的一切找不到一件事物值得留念。  
他感到有些疲憊，大概是他太睏了，或者有可能是太餓了，也有可能是太失望了。他走到天台邊緣，肚子不合時宜的蠕動打破寂靜，往下看，冷硬的紅磚使他決定放棄下樓早餐的念頭。  
希望可以振奮人心，不過經歷長時間的延宕則讓欲望越發低迷，伊萬認為希望和失望到達某種程度時，靈魂習慣無力感與失控感，感受到的不再是對死亡的恐懼，而是對死亡的倦怠；儘管如此人們多數還是贊成對生活懷抱理想，說服自己所有煩悶的、苦不堪言的等待將成為豐美果實成熟的過程。  
他再次遠眺，期望這裡的天空能有片刻和這裡的港灣一樣清晰，這聽起來有些愚蠢，而他確實花了大把時光在看天空。也許有一丁點機會摘取葡萄和橄欖*，他想，當兩腿不再支起全身重量，最後一幕會如願見證藍天奪回應有的舞台——像所有童話故事美好快樂的結局。  
他擡了擡腳尖，突然心臟像被人抽撥了出來、扔在地狠狠碾壓蹂躪，難受得眼淚奪眶而出，淚水淌過面頰在圍巾洇透出幾塊清晰的深斑。這是詛咒——這一跳，他會發抖，會四分五裂，會昏厥，可是絕不會死亡。  
他還沒完全被悲傷澆熄理智，鐵梯承重而晃動的聲響混合著喘息聲幹預意識活動的範圍。某個人正加緊腳步爬上來，踏板動作粗魯狂躁，目的顯然。他的手機從上週末的午飯後就鎖在辦公室的櫃子，鮮少有人密切關注他的行蹤，此刻最有可能的是他的手足，否則只能是高高在上、將詛咒施加在他身上卻從來不聞不問的上帝差遣來的救主。  
以救主稱呼其實算是過度美化。好像自己做為伊萬•布拉金斯基的個體還有人擔憂一樣，只不過是阻遏精神逃脫順道避免肉體損傷，繼續漫長的拖著看似無瑕的軀殼前行。  
“你要碼下來，要碼站在那兒一動也不動的。”他的救命恩人似乎缺乏警察、消防人員、社會工作者那般循循善誘的溫柔及耐心，下一秒還以不容置疑的口吻威嚇：“要是本大爺沒能換口氣又得下去收拾爛肉泥……大概，不，肯定會比現在還討厭你。”  
“你什麼時候開始變得跟年輕的眼鏡混蛋一樣妄想成為英雄？”伊萬使勁把眼淚抹在手套上，故作鎮定，“我不記得我給你發消息過來拯救厭倦的國家化身。”  
他朝基爾伯特走去，等待對方一個答覆。  
“蠢熊。”基爾伯特的嘲諷一如往常頑劣：“本大爺確實沒想來收/屍。”  
伊萬走到他的背後，他沒有就此止住前進的腳步,低頭看伊萬原先預計墜落的地方，然後扭頭露出肆意張揚的笑容。基爾伯特同周身景物融為一體，兩顆紅眼珠宛如精品店強化玻璃下的工藝品因打光而璀璨，淺色的頭髮似白紙先後染上檸黃或甜橙，時而呈現琥珀般柔甜如水的光澤，猶如嵌入風景油畫內的人像。  
“我打電話給你無人接聽，又打給娜塔莉亞，你妹妹焦急又氣憤地說她已經三天都聯絡不上你了，接著本大爺順著你的登記證件查到機票才確認蹤跡，浪費油錢在巷口櫥窗前開來開去好幾回，天曉得憑直覺比一條一條街找線索來得迅速。”早晨的潮氣和一層薄汗讓他濕漉漉的臉龐陷在閃爍的陽光中，看起來柔軟親善得不真實，若不是嗓音保有一種淩駕一切的傲慢，伊萬恐怕想這是一場夢，“瞧，本大爺接住你啦。”他的笑容恢復為平時那種難以言喻的驕傲神色，極不易察覺卻不知道為什麼像一陣浪沖擊在伊萬身上。  
如果在加里寧格勒死過一次，你會發現是一件極美的事情。然而現實總是與夢對比更顯殘酷。  
伊萬坐到基爾伯特腳邊，沒多久基爾伯特也坐了下來。最初是稍微顫抖的五指，後續是勾在一起的拇指，不緊不鬆好比孤獨繞頸的呼吸，快窒息卻不致命；手掌相貼在一起時，基爾伯特的手心冒著冷汗。“我們等一下要去哪？”伊萬說，握緊膩膩的手。  
“來這裡後我居然有點想念莫斯科晴日沒雲沒霧的藍天。這裡的雲太多了，還有風，看著吹不散雲團很令人沮喪。我們可以離開，去颳大風的地方，例如羅曾堡之類的，或是乘船向東一路航往……”  
“不，伊萬。”基爾伯特說：“我們哪也不會去。”  
荒誕的坦誠從伊萬腦中一閃而過。  
“我想跟你說件事。”他張口，聲音很輕，像天上飄浮的白雲，輕如羽毛布散。  
基爾伯特應了聲。他們難得沈靜地待在一塊兒，以往伊萬偏好強行索討，基爾伯特樂於否決嘲弄，如此這般靜謐甚是罕見。  
“我想、我……”伊萬說著說著，空氣灌入口腔攪散所有激動與勇氣，傳達不了想對基爾伯特說的話，他額冒薄汗，萌生出乾嘔的欲望，竭力扯開喉嚨想把話吐出，倒抽著氣減緩胃部絞痛的不適。  
兩隻鴿子毫不戒備棲在他們跟前的水泥地咕咕對叫，送貨車疾馳而過，流浪狗逐車的犬吠，路邊細敏的貓兒被嚇得尖聲大叫。整個世界陷入吵雜的變化，唯獨頭頂龐大的雲團與他一齊僵在原地。他縮起身子，禁不住基爾伯特注視自己哆嗦的模樣而閉上眼睛，黑幕好過紅色的深淵，藉此竊取氧氣。他好希望能來陣風，吹走笨重頹靡的，這樣一來基爾伯特就不必白費時間，無需包容差勁的傢夥磨磨蹭蹭。  
“你很緊張嗎？”基爾伯特張開雙臂，一面打量伊萬肉桂色的嘴唇和輕顫的睫毛，緩緩收攏成圓，然後問：“這樣好點沒？”  
“嗯。”伊萬楞楞地看著基爾伯特，有些猶疑地抱了回去。基爾伯特問他想說什麼，右掌在他背上打著節奏，隨著基爾伯特的動作越來越規律，他的心跳越來越錯亂，他盡可能調整好呼吸，緊密的距離夠他緊張的，甚至產生體內某處正分崩離析的錯覺。“我想死。我想離開。子彈、利刃、爆炸、腐爛發酸的食物……人類自我終結的方式有千千萬萬種變化，可我沒有選擇的餘地。我知道自己無路可走，但基於精力不足應付生活，我還是想嘗試控管自己的生命。可我不知道我真的想去死嗎？我俯視平地紅磚，噁心，恐懼，困惑，糟糕的感覺很多就是沒有一點開心的感覺。事實上，我喜歡星星，喜歡天空，喜歡大海，想畫雲彩，想給輪廓塗上光暈，想去沒去過的城市，在這個世界上擁有很多喜歡和想要的。會不會是搞錯什麼，我想，直到你帶著解答上來。我不想死——”颳風的瞬間，鴿子振翅而去，下面的世界佇足且沈默，伊萬的聲音輕的像有意掩身藏在風裡：“我只是太想你了，基爾伯特。”  
“你可真是蠢透了。”基爾伯特把伊萬抱得更緊了，“你的姐妹見你的門牙脫落，舌頭截斷，皮肉跟破碎骨頭黏合一起會在你的喪禮上拿巾拭淚的，其他國家意識體們會搖頭嘆氣、安慰她們你會在另一個世界得永生。可你只是不能說話，你的意識、靈魂或者其他不知道的鬼東西困在棺材裡，永遠盯著棺材上的鐵釘……簡直是給自己鋪最惡毒的路。”  
“聽著可真悲慘到不行，算我求你，別說恐怖故事了。”伊萬忽感輕鬆的輕笑一聲，然後他說：“如果我現在告訴你我想吻你是不是很……”他停頓一會，猶豫著措辭，“……是不是很奇怪？”  
“超級奇怪。”基爾伯特予以肯定，不過他捧起伊萬的臉，先以唇和鼻尖、下巴打面照，再遊走過唇谷與牙床。一番吸吮舔舐結束，伊萬的唇舌鬆開，基爾伯特粗聲換氣間問：“之後呢？”  
“我會回去，你會留下，我猜，或者你也會回去。”  
“蠢熊，本大爺問的是更近的，現在，下一秒。”  
“那……再一次。”伊萬側頭，試探性啄了下基爾伯特的嘴唇，當基爾伯特狂熱地揪住他的衣領，便大膽伸出舌、含住對方唇瓣。  
他們死不成。  
他們活不了。  
於是他們接吻，他們勾纏，他們相愛又不說明白。

Fin.


End file.
